Meadow
"'''OK'! I can relax after hearing this answer, my brother"'' — Meadow Meadow (メドゥ, medou) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality He is best described as a materialistic man, who thinks about his allies as nothing more than resources and never hesitates in doing anything to achieve his goals. Likewise, if there is someone that could be beneficial to him, he will try to work with this person, even if is someone that he despise. He likes to use English words in the middle of his lines, like: “okay” or “brother”. Background Medoh is the Savorle’s branch leader of the Crimson Chain and one of the organization's oldest members. Even though he is a phantom beast from Maetropa, he threw away his own culture and clan (the most important thing in Maetropa). He now wear clothes from the people in Nagimiya and use words from Loreilal or Earth. He is respected by many, even by people who hate to follow orders, like Atosh. Development He is sent to Savorle City by the other high ranks in the organization to expand their business. He brings his most trusted men with him and two kids who recently joined the organization go him with to make use to their mysterious abilities. Things start well as Meadow does some easy jobs that he knew it would fail. By doing this he could test the strength of the so called "allies of justice" working in the city. When he was near from gathering enough information to attack Eucross directly, a new client by the name of Ghift Brattern appeared representing the supposedly-disbanded Colorless Faction. He asked for Summonite Stones for his experiments to create super soldier and promised to give part of the results for them as payment. Later, Meadow decided to make a personal investigation in the treasure room in the Savorle School, as he was planning to steal the legendary Wistalias, since the sword was also made from Summonite Stones. When he was about to go, Exela & Veloce insisted to tag along as they were bored. The group met a boy by the name of Torque who was also looking for a important item in the room, but was prevented from entering in the room by a magical barrier. Helped by the fact that Meadow was accompanied by the girls, he was able to use his charisma to deceiving Torque into think he was a nice oldman who adopted two human girls as his granddaughters. This made easy for Torque to trust him, and by taking advantage of this, Meadow lied about having a important treasure of his family taken by force and sealed in the school for safekeep. This made Torque sympathise with Meadow so he shared an information about the barrier weakness to the moon light he had just overheard. By using this information, Meadow invaded the school during the full moon along with his best men and he used a magical artifact called "Moon Canceling Umbrella" (月隠れの傘, ｔsukigakure no kasa) to amplify the powers coming from the moon, as well as its light. This destroyed the barrier but, at the same time, Torque appeared. Meadow told him the truth and even invited him to the organization, but the boy refused and decided to fight them until reinforces reach them. Meadow got to steal the sword anyway but it ended up being just a fake. When he was completely surrounded, Exela & Veloce made a opening for them to escape by throwing some bombs. What made Meadow confused was Loggins's weird behavior, acting power drunk by Ghift's experiments, Loggins almost refused to escape just so he could fight some more. After this event, things started to go downhill for them, as Loggins and a lot of other members got crazy and started to run amock in the city. He was already certain that Ghift had betrayed them, but it got even more clear when their men became mosters and started to spread this state like a virus. He decided to go look for help in the Deep Town (湖底都市, kotei toushi), where they had people who were indebt with the organization. However, Meadow had a bad feeling since he hated the people from there. His was proven right as the people from there backstabbed him, supposedly killing him. However, he managed to survive and returned to Savorle City in a very weakened state. What nearly killed him of a heart attack was when he heard that Atosh was temporaly working together with the Summoners against Ghift. After the incident, they reformed their branch and reopened for business. Abilities He occupies two spaces in the grid and his attack range is also long. He attacks together with a bunch of members from his branch that keep coming as long as Meadow is standing. The key to defeat him is to find a way to break through his absurd resistance. Gallery SN5-Meadow2.jpg|Meadow's concept art Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character